The present invention relates to an arrangement for attaching a brake force booster generally relates to brakes and more particularly to the splashboard of an automotive vehicle
A fixing arrangement of this general type is disclosed in German patent application No. 38 03 958. The adapter of the prior art fixing arrangement partly encloses the housing of the brake force booster, and the protective cap which is used as a seal has two radial attachment areas which are squeezed in between the adapter and the splashboard after the assembly of the brake force booster. The adapter favorably includes a ventilation passage that permits aspirating the air which is required for a proper functioning of the brake force booster.
However, a disadvantage of the prior art arrangement is the ease in which the protective cap may be lost prior to final assembly thereby impairing the desired sealing effect between the adapter and the splashboard.
An object of the present invention is to disclose an arrangement for attaching a brake force booster which permits an accurate positioning of the sealing element during the assembly and, thus, a reliable sealing of the adapter in relation to the splashboard.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved in that the brake force booster includes at least one connecting pin having at its ends attaching elements for attaching the brake force booster to the adapter and for attaching a master brake cylinder connected downstream of the brake force booster to the booster housing, in that the adapter includes at least one recess which accommodates the attaching element associated with it, and in that the sealing element has at least one guide bush which is adapted to be slipped on the attaching element.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the seal is provided as a pleated bellows. This provision permits replacing previously used, properly sealed filter elements disposed in the control housing of the brake force booster for noise damping by simple filter elements which are only used for filtering dust. The result is that the response times of the brake force booster are considerably shortened. The filter elements can favorably be arranged between the part of the booster housing which projects into the inside space of the adapter and the inside wall of the adapter.
Preferably, the pleated bellows has two symmetrically opposite radial attachment areas which cooperate with attaching elements fitted to the adapter. This provision permits effectively retaining the pleated bellows during transport as well as an additional sealing in the area of the attaching elements.